


Evaine and Kayley's Quest for Camelot

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Quest for Camelot (1998)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-14 11:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: After the death of Sir Lionel and the reign of Sir Ruber, Lionel's older daughter Kayley must go on a quest to Camelot to save their home and family along with her young friend Evaine who craves her own adventure while Guinevere is made to stay behind as Kayley's younger sister and is also promised from birth to marry King Arthur.





	1. Chapter 1

It was another sunny day on the farm near the beach. A family rode along on horses to the beach and the eldest girl, Kayley, who was about twelve, stood up on her horse's back when they stopped. She was wearing a tunic and leggings rather than a dress, and a blue cape. "Father!" She called out.

The mother of the girls, Julianna, got off her horse and then helped her youngest daughter from the horse. "There we are, Guinevere." she smiled.

"Thank you, Mother." the girl said softly, before clinging to her mother's dress, a bit wobbly from the ride. She was about ten years old, and looked almost exactly like her mother only with her father's brown eyes. And unlike Kayley, she was wearing a dress, holding herself as properly as a noble lady should.

The father named Lionel chuckled as he stood in front of Kayley's horse and held out his arms for her as she stood on her horse to jump into his open arms. Kayley jumped into his arms, laughing. Julianna walked down the path with Guinevere. Guinevere watched her father and sister with a soft smile. Lionel laughed as he carried Kayley before the two tumbled down together playfully and rolled down together.

"Father, do you really have to go?" Kayley asked him.

Guinevere knelt politely nearby her father and sister. Julianna watched and smiled.

"I'm afraid I must, Kayley," Lionel softly told her. "You know The King's knights will be here soon."

"Tell me again why you became a knight." Kayley asked her father.

Lady Juliana gave a soft laugh. "Kayley, you've heard it a thousand times!" She smiled.

"Oh, please, Mother, I want to hear about King Arthur again too." Guinevere begged.

"It's fine, dear," Lionel smiled to his wife before he drew in the ground to give a visual. "Well, my daughters, before you were born, the land was dark and treacherous..."The people stood divided, brother fighting brother. The only hope for peace was in the legend of Excalibur, for it was said that only the true king could pull the magical sword from its stone and unite the people."

Kayley and Guinevere both smiled to their father. Julianna sat down on the sand too. She remembered how it was when Kayley was born, those two years were worrisome for her, though luckily, Kayley didn't seem to remember the worry, before Guinevere was born.

"Many tried, all failed. then, on the very day you were born, Kayley, an unexpected hero stepped forth, his name was Arthur, and he was that true king," Lionel continued as he smiled to his lovely wife and two daughters. "With Excalibur at his side he led us out of the darkness, and together we built the greatest kingdom on earth, everyone rejoiced."

Kayley giggled and pulled Guinevere to dance with her. "Camelot!" She giggled.

Guinevere actually danced along, giggling too. She did love to dance. Julianna smiled as she watched them.

"And so these three rings represent the unity of our people," Lionel continued as he used his shield as a demonstration as it seemed to show three interlocked rings. "As a knight I took an oath to protect Camelot, King Arthur, and Excalibur."

A horn sounded not to far away.

"The knights are here." Kayley grinned and got up from the ground.

Julianna helped Guinevere up and they all went up to their horses and mounted them. Guinevere sat properly in the saddle, careful not to have her dress wrinkle. She would miss her father, but knew he always returned to them.

"I must go now, girls, The King has summoned his knights for a special day in Camelot, goodbye." Lionel told his family before kissing his wife and he soon went over to ride off.

Kayley rode her horse after him. "I'm coming with you, Daddy!" She exclaimed.

Guinevere started to follow too, holding out two clean silken handkerchieves. "Daddy, please take this to Arthur, and tnere is one for you for a safe journey!" She exclaimed. One handkerchief was pure white with the inital A on it along with a crown, and the other was a light blue with F for Father on the corner, she had made these herself.

"Yes, when you are old enough Kayley, I will take you to Camelot, I promise," Lionel told Kayley before smiling to Guinevere. "Thank you, Guinevere, I shall deliver them with great care. I love you both."

Kayley smiled happily. "One day, I will be a knight, like Father." She said.

Guinevere returned to their mother's side too. "Maybe you could be my knight, Kayley." she agreed, with a sweet smile to her older sister.

"Let's go!" Lionel told his fellow knights as he soon rode off with them to where they were needed.

Julianna led her family back to their house. And then they set to waiting until Lionel would return to them in six days or so.

The days passed and Kayley was showing her friend how to joust on the practice dummy she had made. Guinevere was helping her mother sweep snow from the path, though wearing a thick cloak to ward off the cold as her body got more prone to illness during the cold months. She gasped as she heard neighing and turned to look at the gate. Lionel didn't seem to come back yet which worried his family of course. Julianna looked curious. Kayley ran forwards, pulling Guinevere along too, excited her father was back not meaning to look like she was ignoring Evaine though. She smiled looking up at the Knights looking for her father.

Guinevere looked too and was the first to notice the ox pulling a cart that had a body on it. "No!" She cried out and dropped to her knees.

"Miss Guinevere?" Evaine asked curiously and worriedly.

The ox may not had expressed himself much, but even he looked grim for the sisters and their mother. Julianna's eyes widened.

"No..." Kayley gasped when she noticed, shaking her head.

Guinevere covered her eyes with her hands with a quiet delicate sob.

"What's happening?" Evaine asked.

The ox looked regretful for the women of Sir Lionel's family.

Soon, the knights built a stone coffin for Sir Lionel and laid his body to rest. Julianna stood nearby, holding Kayley's hand in one hand and Guinevere's with another. Kayley held Evaine's hand as tears streaked down her cheeks. Guinevere stood beside her mother, her own tears visible in her eyes but not able to fall. She may have been the youngest, but she held herself straight deciding that as the one who was planned to be the future queen she would hold it together for her family.

She looked up at the King, sad but strong. Evaine sniffled as she felt so bad for Kayley and Guinevere, but especially Lady Julianna. Even if she didn't exactly know the man, she felt like she missed him just as much as she did with her own heart aching, after all, she was a little misplaced in the world. Arthur looked sad for Guinevere and decided to go and comfort her. Julianna let her youngest daughter go to the King. Kayley held her friend's hand tightly. Guinevere stepped forwards and curtseyed to the King as he approached.

"My dear Guinevere." Arthur bowed royally.

Guinevere looked up to the King. "My Liege, how did my f-father die?" She asked, her voice trying to be brave, but cracking a little over the word 'father'. She placed one of her currently tiny hands on the top of one of his.

"Are you sure want me to tell you?" Arthur asked just to make sure before he would make this day any worse for her and her family.

"Please." Guinevere nodded, then moving her other hand so she was squeezing one of his between both her hands.

"As you wish," Arthur gently told her. "I'm afraid there was a disagreement at the Round Table. Your father sacrificed himself to save me."

Guinevere closed her eyes, a few tears escaping, before she opened them again. "A-At least he d-died protecting his K-King." she said quietly, squeezing his hand for strength not to cry.

"Yes..." Arthur replied. "I am so sorry."

Guinevere pressed a kiss to his ring in thanks. Arthur bowed his head gently and comfortingly for Guinevere as he knew this had to be hard on her and her sister.

"My Liege, I promise you, I will grow to be someone worthy for you." Guinevere whispered.

"Your affections flatter me enough, but I appreciate your ventures." Arthur whispered back.

Guinevere gave a watery smile to him. Arthur smiled back in comfort.

"I'm so sorry." Evaine softly said to Kayley.

Julianna wiped her tears away.

Kayley looked at Evaine. "Stay by my side?" She asked quietly, needing her friend closeby a while.

"I will." Evaine promised Kayley.

Julianna took a look at her daughters, then nodded to the King. They were brave enough for this. Kayley gave a tiny smile, but it faded, though she was grateful for her friend.

Evaine smiled sadly back. "Are you gonna be a knight though?" she then asked.

Julianna accepted the dented shield that was passed to her by one of the Knights. Kayley looked to her friend and nodded.

"Maybe I could join you!" Evaine beamed hopefully as she looked eager to begin her very own adventure.

Julianna held the shield lovingly. Kayley looked sad, but gave another small smile. She, however, went to pay respects to her father.

"I'll let you alone right now then." Evaine decided for Kayley's sake.

"Thank you, I'll be back in a little while." she whispered. She then went to her father's grave, caressed the circle's a little, then couldn't resist running to her horse and crying into his mane fringe.

Evaine nodded as she waited for Kayley since this was more of a personal family moment. Kayley then went to a small pond and looked at her reflection. Evaine wished there was something she could do to help Kayley and Guinevere.

Soon enough, the King and his knights left and Julianna looked sadly at the shield.

"Milady, my wife and I have known you for a while, your daughters are good friends to our daughter, so if you'll allow us a place to live, we would love to help you out here." Evaine's father told Julianna.

Guinevere came to join Evaine and her sister.

"Better?" Evaine gently asked Kayley as she stood between her and Guinevere.

Kayley sniffled but nodded. "I will grow like my father wanted me to, but every year, I'll renew this vow right here." she said quietly but firmly.

Guinevere nodded. "When I'm Queen, you shall be my knight," she told Kayley, then glanced up at Evaine. "Are you going to be a knight too?" She asked quietly.

"Yes!" Evaine beamed as she took out her own sword, though it wasn't a real one and she had made it herself. "When I grow up, I'm gonna be the best knight there ever was while fighting alongside Kayley!"

Kayley actually giggled to that. Guinevere nodded solemnly.

"Adventure Time!" Evaine announced for herself.

Julianna accepted the terms and soon, ten years passed.

Kayley looked to Evaine with a smile. "This year is the year." she told her, now a young woman with her hair tied in a ponytail.

Guinevere was sitting on a high rock nearby, writing something on the Book of Parchment she had.

"This will be quite a noble quest and venture for us both." Evaine agreed in excitement.

"Girls, what are you up to?" Evaine's mother asked as she was about to hand wash laundry.

"Doing our chores and practicing." Kayley smiled.

Guinevere hummed quietly as she wrote, gazing out at the sea, now and then. She tucked her long dark brown hair behind her ears and continued to write.

"That's nice, but make sure you get them all done in time." Evaine's mother replied.

"Yes, Mother." Evaine said respectively for her mother.

"Of course, ma'am." Kayley agreed. She then looked up at her sister.

Guinevere's chores were recently dwindled to evening chores as she spent her days practicing all she would need to be Queen. However, today she had been allowed a day off, but would still have to do the evening chores. Evaine's mother then picked up any clothes she found and went off to clean them.

"All right, chores first, and then adventure." Evaine replied.

Kayley nodded, and started to do her chores with Evaine. Guinevere smiled sadly after she finished her writing. She then gently closed the book. Evaine sighed as she was forced to do chores, but she put up with it to appease her parents.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that evening, after the chores and practicing, Kayley heard the horn that was sounded as Excaliber was stolen. "Excaliber has been stolen!" She exclaimed as she ran into the house. She then started to explain that she and Evaine could go find the sword.

Guinevere was at the stew pot but stood up to go and do her evening chores, looking worried for Arthur as she did. "I'll go collect the eggs now." she said softly. She then went outside to do just that.

"No! Absolutely not!" Julianna told the two headstrong girls.

Kayley looked at her. "But Mother, Excalibur is missing. Evaine and I must go after it." She told her.

Lady Julianna shook her head, looking up from the plain white dress she was making for Kayley. "That's a job for knights, not for two young girls." she told them.

Evaine's father nodded, though he was actually secretly agreeing with the girls while cleaning the shield carefully.

"But we want to become knights!" Evaine told Lady Juliana. "We'll be on adventures and rescuing damsels!"

"No buts, girls, now come over here and try on your dresses." Evaine's mother sharply scolded.

"What is a damsel, anyway?" Kayley wondered only to be forced into the dress.

Julianna put the simple white dress over Kayley's head, with help from Evaine's mother then did the same to Evaine. "Now, Kayley, Evaine, stand still, and try on your new dresses." she told them.

Kayley struggled. "Mother! I don't want a new dress. I want to save Camelot. If you'd just let me, I know I'd find Excalibur with Evaine." she said.

"I don't want a dress either!" Evaine agreed with Kayley. 

"The knights will find the sword, and they'll do it by working together." Evaine's mother slightly scolded the girls.

"While we work here. Doing the chores, fetching the eggs, taking care of the house! Boring! Where's the glory in that?" Kayley sighed.

Julianna looked to her daughter. "Kayley... One day, you will learn," she started before putting her hands on Kayley's shoulders, then placed a hand on Kayley's cheek, "What Camelot means. Till then, you'll stay here with me." She told her eldest.

"You will do the same, Evaine." Evaine's mother included.

"Yes, Mother." Evaine sighed as she tried to resist smart-mouthing her mother.

"Oh, alright." Kayley sighed and chucked the dress from herself and ran upstairs.

Julianna sighed softly. "What would you do?" She asked the tapestry picture of her husband. The tapestry was of her, Kayley, Guinevere, and Lionel.

"I'm sorry, Juliana..." Evaine's mother cooed as she knew this had to be hard on her.

Evaine soon went to join Kayley. Julianna gave a soft smile and picked up the dress.

Kayley looked at Evaine. "How am I meant to do what Father wanted if Mother won't let me try?" She asked her friend.

"How are we both gonna be knights just by doing silly chores and acting like proper ladies?" Evaine agreed.

Kayley nodded.

Evaine nodded back. "At least we have each other."

Guinevere carefully went to each hens' nest to pick up the eggs and put them carefully in the basket. "I'll make you proud Father, I won't forget the things you told me." she whispered to air as she did.

One hen woke up and glanced toward Guinevere.

"Hello, Penny." Guinevere smiled softly to the chicken.

The hen seemed to cluck a greeting to Guinevere.

Guinevere heard clucking outside and stepped out only to catch the rooster. "You silly chickens." she chuckled softly and then entered the coop again to finish collecting the eggs.

The rooster seemed to smirk toward Guinevere. Guinevere shook her head fondly and pet the bird's back. She picked up an egg to put in the basket. A shadow appeared on the wall which startled the chickens. Guinevere turned slightly and gasped, dropping the egg as she saw a rather scary looking knight-like person. The flaming arrows shoot through the house's windows. A large flame explodes behind the doors knocking them down. A few more flaming arrows break through the windows, one of them lands on the table, scaring Juliana and Evaine's mother. Then several barbaric men charge through the doorway.

"Knock, knock?" A red armored man with a horn helmet greeted menacingly.

Julianna looked shocked then got her bearings back. "Who... Who are you?" She glared.

Kayley heard the noise and then snuck down perking from the stairwell. The man grinned as he removed his helmet to show himself as none other than Sir Ruber. Evaine stayed close beside Kayley for safety as they went to scope this out together.

"Ruber!" Julianna glared. She was a bit worried for Guinevere though.

Kayley glanced at her friend. "Go get the maces." she whispered.

"Julianna, I was in the neighborhood, and I thought I'd invade," Ruber grinned as he approached the woman as he placed his hand under her chin. "How about a kiss? I hear you're still single... Blanche can be your maid of honor."

"Watch it!" Evaine's mother glared slightly. 

Evaine saluted Kayley and soon dashed off to do just that. 

Julianna wrenched herself away from him, slapping his hand away. "Impertinant pig!" She exclaimed, disgusted.

Evaine's father, William looked nervous, but also glared, he couldn't help it it was a reason he could never have been a knight. Kayley watched carefully.

"Is that a no?" Ruber replied innocently.

"Make him get out of here." Blanche told her dear friend Juliana.

Evaine soon found the maces and went on her way back to Kayley. "I'm gonna cut that Sir Ruber a new one!" she then promised darkly.

"I demand you leave... Immediately!" Julianna ordered.

"Just wait." Kayley whispered.

"So rude!" Ruber mocked. "And after I came all this way. Just to see you."

Blanche glared at Ruber with Juliana. Evaine nodded as she stayed with Kayley, though handed her her mace.

"What do you want?" Julianna asked him sharply.

Kayley took the mace with a grateful nod.

"Camelot," Ruber replied simply before approaching Evaine's father who tried to look brave, but instead was rather cowardly. "Let's go back to war and violence. I'm so bored with peace and, 'SILENCE!'~"

Evaine nodded back to Kayley. William had nervously dropped a cup before going over to his wife and taking her shoulders in a soothing way. Kayley looked nervously for Guinevere.

"Oh, William~" Blanche cooed to her husband to comfort him.

Evaine glared since Ruber was scaring her father like that.

"Knights of Evil filled with fear," Ruber mocked as he took Sir Lionel's shield above the mantelpiece and was about to fling it to smash it. "Your worst dream, that's my idea of fun! [He flings the shield across the table."

William squeezed his wife's shoulders.

Julianna caught the shield before it could fly too far. "You're mad!" She stated angrily, but took the shield and carefully put it out of harms way.

Kayley glared at Ruber too, from where they were hiding waiting to attack.

Blanche cooed to her husband in comfort even if he was scared nearly to death.

"I'm so glad you noticed! I've been working at it for years!" Ruber replied almost as though he was flattered. "Let darkness find its sad ways, Let's go back to good old bad days~," He stamps his foot on the table, which makes a sword on the end of the table fly across the room before catching the sword. "No more foolish acts of kindness, Arthur and his kingdom... Will be mine! And pretty Juliana... You're going to help me."

"I would sooner die!" Julianna retorted, not willing to help him overthrow the King.

Kayley was proud of her mother. Evaine was a little nervous of how Ruber would react to that.

"I think you'll find YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO RESIST!" Ruber replied sharply before beheading Kayley's head on the tapestry with his sword to make Juliana get the point of his vicious demands.

Julianna gasped. Two thugs came and grabbed Julianna's arms. Another two thugs brought a struggling Guinevere inside.

"Mother!" Guinevere gasped out in worry and fear as she was dragged inside of the house.

Ruber laughs and gives his sword to one of his men. Blanche gasped as she feared for her dear friend Juliana and her family. The two thugs holding Guinevere threw her at Ruber's feet.

"Guin!" Kayley gasped in a whisper.

Guinevere landed with a yelp but tried to stand up.

"Don't you dare harm her!" Julianna exclaimed breaking free of her captors only to be grabbed again.

"Follow my plan." Ruber replied coldly.

'Come on." Evaine told Kayley as she held her mace.

Guinevere went to slap Ruber, following her mother's example. Kayley nodded and charged, her mace ready. One of the thugs caught Kayley's mace by the handle.

"And she won't be hurt." Ruber then finished with a smirk.

"Evaine!" Blanche shrieked.

Evaine glared as she looked ready to fight. Guinevere managed to hit her target with her slap. Kayley yelped a little too as the thug tugged her back and held her still.

"Years from now, no one will bother, to recall your good King Arthur, because all of this will be mine!" Ruber grinned darkly. "This will all be mine!"

Blanche stood with William, not leaving his side because she knew how scared and nervous he felt.

"Leave Kayley alone!" Evaine demanded.

Guinevere was shocked her slap had no effect. The thugs pulled all the ones in tne house out into the courtyard. Julianna scowled at Ruber. Kayley was held next to her mother and Evaine. Ruber grinned darkly as it seemed like things were going her way now.

"Evaine!" Blanche yelped.

"Mother!" Evaine cried back with tears in her eyes.

"Go to Camelot. Warn Arthur." Julianna whispered to Evaine and Kayley as the girls got free.

Kayley hid behind her Mother. "I won't leave you and Guin here." She whispered.

"Yes, Evaine, go, but be safe." William whispered to his Daughter.

Guinevere looked worried from where she was being held in view, but further away from her family and even the servants. 

"But what about you and Mother?" Evaine frowned worriedly to her parents.

"It's best that you go," Blanche urged. "Ruber will be in Camelot in three days. Take the main road. Get there before us."

"Go, while you have the chance," Julianna whispered. "Go, Kayley, Evaine you're our only hope."

Kayley bit her lip, but then pulled Evaine through a hole in the wall.

"Be careful, dears." Julianna whispered to the girls.

Guinevere glared at Ruber. Blanche soothed William as they stayed behind with Juliana. Evaine took a deep breath with tears in her eyes before going to join Kayley on the quest for Camelot.

Ruber laughed darkly before looking down to Guinevere. "Ah, you look as lovely as your own mother~"

Guinevere looked up to Ruber. "Well, I thank you for the compliment, but I'm not for you... I was promised to the King." she said, possibly to polite to a fault, but beyond that first slap, she couldn't hate anybody too deeply.

"I know, but I'm more interested in your mother." Ruber smirked.

"My mother will never be with you." Guinevere glared to him.

"You'll see~" Ruber glared back.

Guinevere glared to him.

Julianna overheard all of this. "I will never be with you." she told him, firmly.

"To the wagons!" Ruber commanded.

One of the thugs grabbed the female chicken and shoved her in a cage. Julianna was pulled towards the lead cart. Guinevere closed her eyes, a tear running down her cheek for Arthur. She hoped he was alright. She then had an idea to distract Ruber a bit and hoped everyone would forgive her.

Kayley snuck off with Evaine. "We'll use mine and Guinevere's horses." she whispered.

"I sure hope everything will be okay," Evaine frowned. "Even if Mother stifled my adventure aspirations, I'm worried about her."

Kayley gave a weak smile, then gasped as a Griffin approached.

"A griffin!" Evaine gasped.

Kayley pulled her to hide. Evaine went with Kayley as they now had a job to do for their friends and family. Evaine and Kayley escaped together only to be stopped from the griffin from before. The Griffin flew to the ledge. Evaine hid with Kayley so that the griffin wouldn't notice them. The Griffin landed, then his pupils turned to a normal size.

"Next stop: Camelot!" Ruber demanded as he climbs up the slope up to the stone ledge.

Guinevere stopped the thugs holding her. "Just a moment, I need to talk to Ruber." she said softly.

The thugs glared slightly.

"Oh, if she wishes to speak with me, let her go, boys." Ruber told his men. 

Guinevere rubbed her arms, both from the ache and nervousness. She let out a small whimper as the Griffin landed though, stopping her own approach in fear.

"My faithful pet," Ruber smiled to the griffin before he gave a look toward Guinevere as he wondered what she wanted now. "How was the flight? Panic sweeps across the land."

"Precisely." The griffin nodded. He then gave a nod to Guinevere to show she could approach.

Guinevere came closer slowly. "I'll let you finish talking with the Griffin first." she said softly.

"My plan is perfect." Ruber smirked smugly.

"Precisely." The griffin nodded.

Guinevere was trying to get her nerves under control so she could seem secure in what she would say.

"Without the sword, Arthur is vulnerable." Ruber continued.

The Griffin smirked. "Precisely." he agreed again.

Guinevere flinched slightly at that statement.

"And now Excalibur, is mine." Ruber turned around with an evil grin.

The Griffin flinched and turned around slightly, with a worried noise. "Here's where we enter a gray area." He said.

Guinevere hid her hopeful smile.

Ruber soon turned suspiciously upon hearing that. "Mm-hmm... Excuse me?" He then grabbed the griffin by his neck. "You lost Excalibur? How?!"

"I was attacked by a falcon." The Griffin gasped.

Guinevere, not liking any animal or creature hurt, grabbed Ruber's wrist. "Don't hurt him!" She ordered.

Ruber glared toward Guinevere as he soon let go of griffin as he was frustrated and anger by the 'pathetic' excuse from his animal sidekick. The Griffin looked surprised.

Guinevere looked both scared and determined. "Th-There's no need to hurt him." she told him, letting go off his wrist as if burnt after he let go.

"He's mine, let me worry about him," Ruber scowled at Guinevere before also insulting his griffin. "My magnificent beast outmatched by a puny, little pigeon."

"It wasn't a pigeon," The griffin complained. "It was a falcon, with silver wings."

Kayley was listening in quietly, though almost revealed herself as she wanted to defend her sister. Guinevere straightened her sleeves nervously, but then gave a small smile. She knew of the falcon.

"'Silver wings'?" Ruber mocked. "Ooh, scary!" He grabs hold of the Griffin by the ear and pulls him to his level, whilst doing so, parts of his hair gets into his face before fixing his hair back up. "You stupid animal! Where is the sword now?"

Evaine stood close beside Kayley in a slight panic.

"A place of untold danger." The griffin told him.

Guinevere slapped Ruber's arm. "Let him go!" She ordered.

Kayley settled down a bit.

"The Forbidden Forest..." Ruber replied to the griffin before glaring to Guinevere. "Ah, ah, ah, don't be a naughty little minx~"

"Quick, to the barn." Evaine whispered to Kayley.

Kayley nodded and followed. "You take Guin's horse." she told her once they were in the stable.

"Thank you." Evaine nodded back.

Guinevere managed to get the Griffin free while moving inbetween him and Ruber. "Remember, I wanted to talk to you." she told him, to distract him from the Griffin.

"What is it?" Ruber impatiently asked Guinevere.

Guinevere hated herself for this but knew it was needed to keep her family safe until they could stop Ruber. "From birth, I have been raised to be the wife of the King, if you plan on taking over, that would make you the King... If you manage it, and promise not to hurt my family, I will submit to you, but if you hurt my family or fail, I will not have to submit... After all, my mother has already had a husband and will never agree to be with you, I am untouched." she told him, quietly.

The Griffin blinked and decided if he would have to stay with his Master, he would like it if this woman would be around too, he would less likely be hurt that way.

"And what are you going to do about that?" Ruber mocked.

Guinevere took a breath to steel her nerves then looked up at him. "If you succeed in your plan, then it means I'll be yours as long as you don't hurt my family... And I still am a Maiden." she said quietly.

The Griffin couldn't resist an evil smirk.

"Oh, do you realize what you've just agreed to, my dear?" Ruber grinned wickedly to that offer as it was simply too juicy to refuse.

Guinevere looked up at him, a bit confused. She knew what she had offered, but what did he mean 'she agreed to'?

"What do you think, my griffin?" Ruber asked before he would finalize this arrangement with Guinevere.

"It's a good idea, Master... You'll need a mate when you are King after all." The griffin smirked. He moved so he was surrounding Guinevere from behind so the girl couldn't run away.

"I have to agree..." Ruber actually agreed with the griffin, even if he was crudely insulting him before. "What chance do you possibly have to win your arrangement, my dear Guinevere?"

The Griffin smirked.

"Well, either way, my family will be safe." Guinevere told him, she was sure they could win, but even if it happened to not, then her family would be safe.

"Very well," Ruber grinned darkly. "Just know you have a very low chance of winning this wager."

The Griffin nudged her into Ruber. Guinevere gasped and stumbled right into Ruber. Ruber smirked as he put his arm around her. The Griffin blinked. Guinevere hid a cringe, but straightened herself out.

Kayley then burst out of the stable, her horse running along the road. Evaine joined as she was right behind Kayley on Guinevere's horse. Kayley clung to her horse as they galloped off. Evaine looked around as they escaped to go on their quest to Camelot.

"I hope you know what you're getting into." Ruber taunted Guinevere.

"Kayley..." Guinevere mouthed as she noticed her sister riding.

The horses both whinnied.

Ruber immediately turned around to see Kayley and Evaine riding off on their horses toward the Forbidden Forest. "OH! TH-THE-THE GIRLS!" he then screamed out bloody murder before turning to his clumsy iron men. "'You! You! And You! Fancy Feet! After them! And bring them back!"

The men and Bladebeak gave chase to Kayley and Evaine. Kayley gasped as they galloped off.

Guinevere gave a smile as they went fast. 'God speed Kayley, Evaine.' she said in her mind.

"And you," Ruber soon grabbed onto the griffin and pulled him threateningly. "You are going to lead me, to Excalibur!"

Evaine looked steely-eyed and determined as she was finally getting the adventure she had always wanted. The Griffin nodded. Guinevere started to back away a few steps. The two girls ended up riding towards the forbidden forest. Julianna sung a song to pray for both girls. Blanche joined in with her dear friend as she also worried about poor Evaine being out there even if she had Kayley with her. Guinevere turned, preparing to join her mother.

"Maybe you should keep your future mate close by." The griffin suggested to Ruber.

Ruber came toward Guinevere to take her away from Julianna and Blanche.

"Sir!" Blanche gasped out.

The Griffin watched. Julianna put her arms around her daughter as if to protect her. The two men chased the girls towards the forest. 

"You're coming with me, remember?" Ruber glared slightly to Guinevere.

"Wah!" Evaine yelped at the sudden force and took Kayley's hand as they ran off together.

Julianna glared to Ruber. Guinevere actually looked surprised, she didn't know he wanted her to stay with him until after the fact, but she didn't dare argue. Blanche shook with anger and anguish that Ruber would dare stoop so low.

"I'll keep an eye on her for now, Julianna~" Ruber taunted the mother of the girl.

"I won't allow it." Julianna glared.

Guinevere looked up to her mother.

"Sorry, but your daughter made the deal." Ruber smirked.

Guinevere carefully untangled herself from her mother's arms. Julianna, not knowing Guinevere's true reason and so obviously not faking, looked down at her daughter with a slightly bretrayed look.

"Isn't that right, my dear Guinevere?" Ruber smirked.

"...Yes." Guinevere agreed quietly and then went to stand beside Ruber.

Julianna looked aside.

"That's a good girl." Ruber smirked to her.

Guinevere looked down.

The Griffin looked to Ruber. "Your mate can ride on my back if you prefer, Master." he said.

"She is with me now." Ruber told Julianna before picking up Guinevere in his strong grip.

Guinevere gasped, as she was lifted up. The Griffin smirked.

"If you'll excuse us." Ruber smirked to Julianna as he held Guinevere over his shoulder.

Guinevere didn't try to wiggle, not wanting to be stabbed by the spikes. Julianna looked both worried and annoyed.

"I guess we'll be off then." Ruber taunted Julianna and Blanche.

Blanche growled, trying not to anger Ruber herself or else it might be worse for everybody. Guinevere winced as her stomach wasn't used to such rough treatment. Ruber soon went off with Guinevere.


End file.
